cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 2124
Battlefield 2124 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the seventh entry into the series. The game is set in the futuristic period of the Global Cold War. Maps * Cerbere Landing * Camp Gibraltar * Operation Blue Pearl * Operation Smoke Screen * Operation Road Rage * Northern Mountain Pass * Highway Tampa * Midnight Sun * Suez Canal * Mombasa * Devil's Perch * Ghost Town * Iron Gator * Leviathan * Mass Destruction * Night Flight * Warlord Surge * Back to Karkand * Wake Island * Mars Colony Factions * Western Federation * Pan Asian Coalition * Union of African States * League of Arabian Nations * Americanas Partnership Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Medic * Primary - 'M8A1, Gauss Rifle, Tesla Cannon, Samurai Laser, N14 Splitter Rifle, T51 Chain Gun, GOZAR, F8 Blade Gun, Krylov FA 37, Lambert Carbine, VOSS H-AR * '''Secondary -' KAP 40, Pereira T20, B23R, M9 Grenade, Knife, Medikit ''Support'' * 'Primary - '''FA-6 Gianchi, Shuko K-80, GANZ * '''Secondary -' KAP 40, Pereira T20, B23R, Mitch AV-18, Sudnik VP M9 Grenade, Knife ''Engineer'' * 'Primary - '''Malkov RK-11, Gauss PPK 12, Y-97 Super Shotgun, Clark 15B, Clark 12 RDX * '''Secondary -' KAP 40, Pereira T20, B23R, M9 Grenade, Repair Tool, Explosives, Knife ''Scout'' * 'Primary - '''Zeller-H, Park 52, Moretti SR 4, Pilum H-AVR * '''Secondary -' KAP 40, Pereira T20, B23R, M9 Grenade, Mine, Knife '''Vehicles EF * Tanks - ** A-8 Tiger * Ground Vehicles - ** AMV-2 Groundhog ** MK-15 Bandit ** A3 Goliath * Air Craft - ** UD12 Shepherd ** UD-6 Talon * Emplacement - ** Rorsch MK-S8 PAC * Tanks - ** Type 32 Nekomata * Ground Vehicles - ** BTR Romanov ** UAZ-8 Ocelot ** Type 36 Hachimoto * Air Craft - ** BTR-20 Yastreb ** Type 4 Doragon * Emplacement - ** Rorsch KZ-27 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games